Sing For Me, My Dear
by WritingWithFreedom
Summary: A musical FanFiction (and everyone runs away screaming from the horror xD) Amy has always dreamed of joining The Mobius Academy of The Arts, and one day, her dream becomes reality! Etc. etc. You know the cheez. Rated M from lots of cussing and possible lemons. SonicXAmyXShadow with other pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Making My Way

**Hello and welcome to Sing for Me, My Dear! Yea… I'm not the best with titles, summaries… basically any writing which isn't the stories :L**

**If you are currently following me, and you're all like, "Hey, what about your Auslly and your MyMusic fics, traitor?!", then I'm all like, "Calm your tits, they're on their way. At some point." I apologize for the millionth time, but I am only 15, working on 16. I have schoolwork and the like, so during term time, finding time to write and write well, and this next year, from May – mid July 2014, it is highly likely I will not appear on this website full stop. I'm the lucky year to have all my exams at the end of my summer term this next year so, yea… fun times!**

**Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Shadamy recently, and even though I'm not sure how good it's going to be, I'm willing to try, because I love this ship soooo much! I'm gonna try and keep Shadow in character as much as possible, because I've found in a lot of fics that he does not act like himself at all :/ Also, disclaimer warning thingy: This will be written as if it was a musical. Lots of songs and stuff, but they won't be out of place, don't worry. You'll find out why soon, my little pretties! Anyway, enough babbling from me, onwards, to the land of FanFictions and happiness!**

***P.S. If you would like me to use an OC of yours, PM it to me, please! I might use some, I might not. Depends how the story develops! I need OCs for Sonic and Espio to fall in love with, as well as Charmy maybe a little later on!**

***P.P.S This might be extremely cheesy. However, it's what I'm best at writing!**

***P.P.P.S There will be links posted next to names sometimes. If you remove the star from the link and go to it, secrets await! (clothing, looks etc.)**

***P.P.P.P.S All the characters in this FanFic belong to SEGA, unless otherwise stated!**

**Enough talking on my part, here's the story! ROLL THE TAPE, AMY!**

**Amy: Yes, Ma'am! *Rolls tape***

**Chapter 1: Making My Way**

Running. She ran and ran from… what was it?

…

Who cares, she was running like hell from it, whatever it was! She turned a corner as she heard a voice shout her name:

"Amy!"

It was a dead end. She turned, scared for what was to come. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared. The dark figure shadowed Amy Rose. It turned and began to approach her, as she squealed and backed away.

"Shh, my Rose. I promise I won't harm you." It said calmly, whilst reaching out to caress her cheek. She flinched, but at the same time, didn't dare to move. Her breaths were shaken and her body tensed. "Please, believe me." It said, as it stepped into some light. She recognised his face, but only vaguely. All she knew was that he was friendly, and safe. She relaxed and let him come closer, by wrapping her arms around him. She smiled into the crook of his neck.

"I believe you." she whispered to him. She felt him smile too, and put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours upon end, but was only mere minutes. Then he spoke once more. "Hey, Rose?" She looked into his eyes.

"Guess what?" She nuzzled into his chest and smiled again.

"What?"

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, deepening the connection between them. Their noses touched, and Amy closed her eyes, wanting to savour the moment forever and she prepared for the sweet words to flow out from his mouth into her ear.

_**WAKE UP, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!**_

"FUCK!" She pushed the hedgehog away from her. He was hardly moving, except for his face. The rest of his body had seized up against itself. His mouth moved robotically in time with the singing in the music, the rest of the music was coming from who knows where, as it echoed around the alley.

_**FEEL THE SUN SHINING FOR YOUR EYES! WAKE UP, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**_

She sighed as she realised what was happening. "Seriously? Now of all times?" She said to the robot of a boy standing in front of her, who didn't respond, except to continue with the music. "Fine, geez." She closed her eyes, rubbed them, and the inevitable happened.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the morning radio being blared into her ears. She groaned, rolled over with her face on her pillow and lazily hit her radio alarm clock until the music turned down, which took a while. It continued to narrate the morning musically as she raised herself up from her bright bed and opened her curtains, making her wince from the sudden, bright autumn light.

"Bloody shitting hell." She cursed, and turned to leave, trudging towards the door.

After managing to walk into her bedroom door, fall over the carpet on the landing and then walk into the bathroom door as well, she eventually arrived at the mirror. She did the usual routine, put on her makeup, and left the room with the same, uninterested, sleeping facial expression, as she gracefully stomped to the stairs and practically fell down them, only to get up as if nothing had happened and depart for the cave of food called the Kitchen.

This, ladies and gentlemen, was the adorable Amelia Rose, aged 17. And on a good day, too. OK, so she wasn't exactly a morning person, but usually, after her morning dose of coffee and poptarts, she would become a cute, quirky and fun-loving hedgehog, which was exactly what she transformed into 10 minutes later. Smiling brightly, she ascended the stairs with not so even a hiccup of a mistake and got ready to get dressed for her first day of school. (Outfit: */amy_rose_is_here/set?id=94936643)

Once she was finished, she checked the time, and found she had more than enough time before her bus came for school, so she decided to check herself over again in the mirror. Smiling, she nodded at her reflection in satisfaction and turned on her heel, picked up her rucksack, looped her headphones around her neck, left the room and departed from the house, shouting goodbye to her loving parents, who did the same in return. Once her front door was closed, she placed her headphones over her ears and pressed play on her MPod, letting some random track ring through her ears, and before she knew it, she was singing along quietly.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound._

She smiled and waved at one of her neighbours, who was doing some early morning mowing at the time, and happily returned the gesture.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd._

She turned the corner to the bus stop, which was practically empty, except for a single rabbit, who was sitting reading the paper. Amy walked up and sat down on the other side of the bus stop bench, not wanting to disturb the middle aged woman from her reading matter.

_And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder…_

Amy continued to sing absent mindedly to herself, watching the cars go by as if they were shining stars in the sky. However, she didn't notice the rabbit sit up straighter at the sound of her voice, turn to look at the pink hedgehog and watch her intently, leaving the paper resting, folded up, on her lap.

_If I could fall, into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you, tonight_

The next song began to play into the hedgehog's ears, but even so, she could clearly hear the singular applause from the lone rabbit next to her. Amy lifted off her headphones and looked at the lady, smiling meekly. "Sorry to disturb you, I didn't know how loud I was singing!" The rabbit shook her head.

"No need to apologize, none at all. In fact, that was great, amazing even!" The woman said, smiling cheerfully. Amy felt a blush arise in her cheeks.

"Thank you! But I'm not that great. I'm alright at singing, I guess, but I only do it for fun!" Amy smiled at the rabbit again, but instead of ending the conversation there, the bunny turned to Amy and put her arms on her elbows.

"My dear, I hope you're joking, because if you're not, I won't believe you anyway. You are extremely talented." She continued to talk, as Amy look at her suspiously. The rabbit pulled away from the hedgehog and held out a hand. "I'm Vanilla, head-teacher of The Mobius Academy of the Arts."

And it was at that point that Amy's jaw dropped to the ground. THE HEAD TEACHER of her DREAM SCHOOL was here, TALKING TO HER. On the outside, Amy smiled pleasantly and shook Vanilla's hand. "Amelia Rose, but everyone calls me Amy, for short." Inwardly, she was screaming "HALLE-FUCKING-LUJUAH!" and jumping around like a looney. Anyway, back to reality.

"Amelia Rose, it's lovely to meet you." As she said those words, a double-decker bus began to approach, which Vanilla noticed. Since the bus read "TMAOTA", the abbreviation of the school's name, she got up and held out a hand to stop it. She then turned back to Amy with a smile.

"I would like you to come with me to the academy, my dear. I believe you deserve one of the open scholarships we are offering, but you'll still have to go through all the exams and such to get it. I just don't want your talent to go to waste."

Vanilla looked at the startled hedgehog, and continued with a gentle smile. "I'll alert your school of your absence and inform your parents too when we get there, if you'd like." She held a hand for Amy to come to her. Amy laughed a little and smiled to herself. This felt like her dreams come true! Which made her worry, so she pinched herself, making her squeal a little in pain. After firmly establishing that, yes, she was awake, and yes, her arm did hurt very much, she got up and walked to Vanilla and thanked her for her kind words, but a thought instantly came to mind as they watched the slowly approaching bus.

"Um… Miss?" The bus had almost reached the pair.

"Just call me Vanilla, dear."

"Oh… ok. But Mi- Vanilla, how will I get on? I mean, I don't have the right bus pass, or the change to pay for the fare…" Vanilla smiled down on the cute little hedgehog.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." And with that, the doors opened and they stepped inside.

* * *

It seemed that the driver of the bus, a crocodile that went by the name of Vector, wasn't as terribly strict as every other bus driver in Mobius, and with Vanilla's consent, gladly let the pink hedgehog board the bus.

She was currently sat upstairs on the bus, as the school staff sat downstairs and the students were upstairs. Her headphones covered her ears as some rock song blasted out. She was near the back, so she could see most of the bus. It was about half full, with a variety of people sitting around in front of her.

Near the front, was a cream rabbit and a purple cat, who had stared at Amy as she came upstairs and sat down, and then went on to be in a deep conversation with the blue hedgehog and the orange two-tailed fox in the seats behind them ever since.

Back a few seats were a bee and a purple chameleon, the bee happily chatting whilst the chameleon sat quietly, ignoring the buzzing creature, as he sat with his head resting on his hand, looking out of the window.

There were others, but, they didn't really catch the pink hedgehog's attention that much. She just closed her eyes from that point and immersed herself in her music until she felt the bus stop. She opened her eyes to see where they were, but they obviously weren't at the school yet.

Only one student boarded. A black and red hedgehog, with sharp, malicious, almost blood-thirsty and murderously scary red eyes came up the stairs. He wore dark clothing all over; a leather jacket, a grey top from some rock band and black trousers with studs on. Amy was about to close her eyes again, when his gaze caught her eye. She looked up to see him staring right at her, with an emotionless look on his face.

She looked around for someone who he might be looking at instead of her, but there was no one.

She slowly sunk into her seat and lowered her head, muttering a continuous stream of swear words under her breath, trying to avoid catching his attention any more than she had already, and it seemed to work, because when she looked up again, seconds later, he was no longer there. She sighed a breath of relief, and looked out of the window on her right as the world went by. She hoped not to see the hedgehog again, he looked like a walking nightmare to her, to put it in the nicest way possible.

In the next minutes, she saw the amount of housing dissipate, as the thickness of the nature surrounding the bus increased. For a few minutes, all she could see for miles were trees, until they reached a clearing:

The Academy looked just like she had seen on the website, grand and amazing. It was a large, wide, open clearing, with the rustic building standing firmly in the middle. Flags lined the road with the school's crest, a pair of dramatic masks, with two microphones horizontally underneath, and two paint brushes across the top. She was in awe of the beauty of the area, and was engulfed by it. So much so, that she hardly noticed the bus come to a stop, and almost all of the students clamber off the bus, until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to see the dark hedgehog standing over her. He said something, but she didn't hear. She removed her headphones and put them looping round her neck again. "Pardon?" she asked politely.

The hedgehog sighed angrily and repeated his words to the ignorant newbie. "I said, you have to get off the bus." She blinked twice, shivered at the sound of his low, dark voice, then looked around. Only just noticing the absence of everyone else, she quickly rose up from her seat, cursed under her breath and ran off of the bus to try and find Vanilla once more, who was waiting for her at the entrance to the bus, smiling warmly, and the head teacher walked her to the school's office to register. The dark hedgehog watched her from the bus window, and then swiftly departed as well. Entering the school's courtyard, he sat at one of the bench placed around and pulled a book out from his bag and began to read, praying to God above that there wouldn't be more stupidity to come in the near future.

* * *

Amy had spent most of the glorious morning cooped up inside the Academy's front office, as administration was sorted and her parents were contacted, who gave the all clear, as well as her school.

Sitting in one of the plush seats, Amy sighed contently to herself. She really wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating, or anything! This was actually happening… she really was at The Mobius Academy of the Arts! Well, she wasn't officially attending yet, but she was close to that!

Vanilla had one of the receptionists explain the scholarship entry process. The man was slightly overweight and balding, with a large moustache flying out of his nose. Apparently, according to his name tag, he was called 'Ivo'.

"So, Miss Rose, to apply for the scholarship, you must fill in…" he turned in his chair, rummaged through some files, found a clipboard and a pen and gave her the papers. "… these forms, and since your parents gave consent over the phone for you to apply…" he picked up a stamp and… well, stamped the form where it said 'Parent/Carer Signature'.

"Ok, anything el-"

"You have a three day induction period, where you will attend classes as a normal student. The subjects you will learn will be the four you apply for, along with the mandatory English, Mathematics, General Science and Social Studies. Your subject selection is on page 2."

"Than-"

"You will join a tutor group. The group you join will depend on what you choose subject-wise and your personality, which will depicted by the quiz on page 4. Please answer all the questions truthfully, it's for your own good after all."

"Alri-"

"Page 3 is for you to write about any experience you have with the arts and any specific talents such as being able to play an instrument or the like. I think that's everything. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, otherwise, proceed."

It look Amy about an hour to fill in the sheets, since they were very detailed, but also a bit strange. As well as that, she tended to lose her attention and end up watching the regular students pass the windows.

Page 2 was difficult, not for any reason except for the fact she had to choose 4 subjects out of the 15 offered, which were:

_ Drama/Acting -__ Performing Arts __ - Modern Dance __ - Traditional Dance - __ Classical Band __ - Rock Band __ - Music - __ Music Technology - __History of Music __ - Production of the Arts __ - Singing __ - Classical Choir -__ Acapella (Female/Male) __ - Acapella (Unisex) - __Modern Art - __Traditional __Art _

She couldn't play any instruments except some piano, so that ruled out a few subjects, and she couldn't exactly draw, per say, unless stickmen counted, so that was off of the list as well. History was… yuck. She loved technology and all things electrical, so the production options were high on her list. She was better at singing than acting, but that could be improved. After deliberating with herself of absolutely AGES, she chose:

_ Performing Arts - __ Rock Band __ - Production of the Arts __ - Singing _

Pleased with her options, she moved on. Page 3 she didn't write much for, which she hoped wouldn't lessen her chances of getting in. She hadn't had the chance to perform in public before, since her old school, St. Bradley's, didn't really care about the Arts.

Page 4 was by far the weirdest quiz she had ever partaken in. It started off with normal-enough questions, like "What's your favourite colour?" and "What do you like to do on a day out with your friends?" but slowly and gradually, they became weirder. She thought back to the last few questions. "When was the last time you went to the toilet?", "Why do you think the sky is blue?" and, this question was the strangest, "How many bunnies do you think are in the pineapple?" She tried her best, but in all honesty, she was clueless for half of it.

She handed back the papers to Ivo and went to go sit down again, but he spoke before she could move an inch:

"Any questions?"

There had been a thought stuck in her mind for a while now.

"How many scholarships are there?"

Ivo looked up.

"Only 2."

Amy gulped, and dreaded her next question.

"How many people are applying for them?"

"About… 30."

The pink hedgehog thought she would faint. She knew the school was very popular among those interested in the Arts, but this… was pressurising. Only 2 out of 30 people would get the scholarship. She wasn't _that _great, and she hardly had any experience! How in the HELL would she get in?!

"Of course, though, they did all of the induction days and exams at the end of the last term, so you won't see any of them around, as the students awarded with the scholarships join us a week after everyone else, for administrative reasons." Ivo bent down so she was face to face with Amy. "You do realise how talented you are, right?" Amy looked at him with a questioning look. "I know I haven't heard or seen you perform before, but Vanilla wouldn't hold up the scholarship process for just anyone you know." He smiled and stood up straighter, whilst Amy thought over what he had said. "Well, I must sort out your results."

She nodded as a thank you to Ivo and sat down again, whilst he processed her results.

After 20 minutes of patient waiting, Ivo left his desk and approached her again, holding many items in his hands.

"The subjects you chose fit perfectly into your timetable, which is here," he handed her a sheet of paper, "and this is your mentor group, since you chose those subjects, and your quiz showed that you were a clumsy, innocent girl with an attitude and a wild imagination."

"Hey!"

He smiled at her obvious match to her personality result. "You filled it in, not me. Anyway, your group is called Marilyn Munroe, like all the other groups, which are named after famous singers, actors and artists alike. The room is 23B, meaning it's the second room from the right, on the third floor in block B. All of the rooms are named as such. Your mentor is Wave, she's a singing teacher, but she's a bit strict. Nevertheless, you'll be alright. Here is you temporary bus pass, so you can to school everyday," he gave her a small card, " And, here are your keys," he said, holding it up.

"One is for your locker, the number of which is engraved on it, and the other is for the room 23B, so you have access to it at all times. As you can see, you also get a free keyring, which reads your name and is decorated as you would like it. Yours is a pink rose that reads Amy underneath." Amy smiled at the picture as she looked at it. "As well as looking pretty, it's also your source of identification." He turned the keyring over to find a picture of herself with her name next to it and a barcode underneath it.

"What's the barcode for?"

"Glad you asked. It's for registration. There are scanners outside of all of the rooms in the school. Before you can enter, even if you have the key, you must scan your barcode to be let it. It's the same for your locker. It's for security, and it helps the staff keep track of you at all times. Try not to lose it and keep it safe." He gave her the keyring then went to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"I don't know where I'm going…"

"Hold on a second."

Ivo went behind his desk for a minute, and as he did, Amy began to put her things into her bag, except her timetable, which she looked at for a while. The receptionist tapped on the keyboard, clicked a few times, then-

"Can Sonic the Hedgehog report to the front office immediately?"

There was a gust of wind, and then a blue hedgehog was standing in the middle of the room. He wore blue ripped jeans, a white ripped t shirt and bright red and white shoes. Amy sat there in awe of what had just happened. He turned to her with a cocky smile. "Hey, I'm Sonic! And you are?" he said, holding out a hand.

"Amy, Amy Rose." She took his hand.

"Well, Amy Rose, it's very nice to meet you." He winked, shook her hand, and then pulled her up out of her seat with a jolt, so they were nose to nose. Amy took in a deep breath and released it. She was not good when it came to people invading her personal space, so she politely took back her hand and stepped back a few steps. She smiled at him sheepishly, "Sorry, Sonic, I-I'm not good with-"

"No worries, Amy, just smile. It's not a problem." He replied, giving her a thumbs up. It was in that moment that Ivo returned.

"Ah, good, you're already here Sonic." Sonic nodded to him and saluted teasingly, squeezed a giggle out of Amy.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"I understand it's halfway through lessons at the moment, but since Amy here is new, would you care to show her around, and then you can go back to your mentor room and wait there until your mentor arrives, since you two are in the same group."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic smiled at Amy. "You ready to go?" Amy nodded at him and thanked Ivo, but was promptly pulled out of the room by Sonic.

* * *

The courtyard was painfully quiet as Sonic and Amy walked through it, much to Sonic's despair, since he wanted to go FAST, but Amy could go much faster, and wouldn't really be able to take anything in if they ran around. Amy wanted to fill the silence, but didn't really know what to say, so she said nothing at all. The silence ended up being broken by Sonic as they walked through some double doors, exiting the courtyard.

"This is the A Block. There's only a few rooms per floor here because they are all performing studios, as Block A is the drama and performance block of the school." He walked up to the nearest studio and put his ear against it, listening for any students to see whether or not they could go in. As he did that, he continued to speak. "The studios are usually left unlocked so students can go in whenever they want, so they can practice when they need to." Amy looked at the doors of the studio, and walked around it's perimeter, but it had no windows.

"Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"Why aren't there any windows?"

Sonic looked away and knocked on the door. After not receiving a response, he picked up his keys, which were attached to his trousers by a chain and scanned the keyring, which was a picture of him winking with a big thumbs up, and read Sonic along the bottom. Amy followed him into the room, only to be pushed out again. "Dude! Get off!"

"Scan your keyring then!" He got off of her and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. After much rummaging, she found the keyring and scanned it, and then Sonic let her go in. "You need to keep that closer reach, I thought I was gonna die of boredom at that rate!" Sonic huffed and walked further into the room. "Here we are!"

The studio was large, but at the same time, not too big. The floor was made of some rubbery plastic and the walls were painted black. There were windows, it seemed, but only on the ceiling. Amy looked up at them to seem leaves hanging over and flower petals dotted on the glass. "To answer your question before, there aren't windows where you can see them, because it lets the performers have some privacy. As much as people like performing here, some of the best are extremely shy."

* * *

Amy loved this place already. It seemed like a dream school; loads of stuff had been thought of by the staff when the building was constructed. Sonic and Amy were sitting in the room 23B, as Sonic tapped his fingers impatiently and Amy thought back on the tour.

After leaving the studio and A Block, they went to C Block, missing out B Block, since that was where their room was. C Block the Block for Artistry, and there was no end to the inspiration possible there, with amazing paintings and sketches lining the walls, and the endless greenery shown outside the huge windows lining the sides of the classrooms.

D Block containing all things electronical, with endless amounts of computers, recording booths and production equipment.

E Block was the dancing block, so there were only 3 studios, but they were very big, each with mirrors on two walls and a bar looping around the whole room except near the doors.

F Block was for the Musicians. All of the rooms were soundproofed and there were a few recording booths as well.

G Block was for the remaining, mandatory subjects, so the rooms were quite simple, but at the same time, maintained the high quality show all around.

After all that, they had looped back to B Block, the block for singing. The base floor had 3 large rooms which had brilliant acoustics for voice. The second floor looked like a smaller, simpler version of D Block, with a few recording booths and sound boards. The third floor, the one the two were currently on now, had rooms with a traditional set up, like G Block. Amy looked around the room again and sighed in happiness.

The bell rung, and gradually, students began whizzing past the classroom door, all going to their separate groups. Amy sat up a bit straighter, willing herself to make a good impression on her new classmates, whereas Sonic continued to sit in his slumped position, not really caring.

The first to walk in the room was the same rabbit from the bus this morning. She wore a cute little light purple dress, which stopped just above her knees and flowed nicely. She also wore some cute, light blue flats and a large pendant necklace. Her eyes linked with Amy's and a great smile spread across her face at the sight of the new girl. The bunny walked swiftly towards the hedgehog and spoke. "Hi! I'm Cream! I see you're new here?"

Amy returned the beaming smile, "Yes, I am! I'm Amy Rose!"

Cream went round the desk and slid into the seat next to Amy's. "Nice to meet you, Amy!"

"You too!" Amy grinned and pulled out her timetable, "So, what lessons do you ha-"

Amy was interrupted by the sound of high heels approaching their desk.

"Oh my! Who's your new friend here Cream? Is she as stupid as you?"

Amy looked up to see a brown squirrel in skimpy clothing sneering down at them. Amy also saw Cream curl into herself in self-defence, and this made her new friend very annoyed. With her hands in fists on her desk, she pushed herself up out of her seat, so she was eye to eye with the sluttish furball. "Excuse you! Who gave you permission to talk to Cream like that?"

The girl glared and snarled back at Amy, "Excuse you! I do as I please here, I don't need permission from anyone to do anything, especially not some scraggly bitch like you, so sit your fat ass down."

Amy wanted so badly to tackle that bitch to the ground, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sonic stand up and sigh. "Sally, calm down, don't bother the new girl."

Sally smiled a bittersweet grin and spoke in a treacle voice, "Oh, honey, I wasn't doing any harm, I was just asking her name!"

"Her name is Amy Rose. Now, Sally, please go sit down before I have to do something about you." Amy looked past Sally's fat head to see a purple bird, who she guessed was the teacher, Wave, standing at the front of the classroom. Amy sat down, but continued to glare at Sally until the slut sat down next to Sonic. Wave then walked and sat by the desk at the front and began rapidly typing at her keyboard.

"Thank you." She looked to Cream, where the squeaky whisper had come from, and smiled gently.

"No problem Cream, you don't deserve to be spoken to like that anyway. I'm just hoping she's got the message." Cream nodded and smiled, then looked to the front. During the commotion, Amy didn't notice the rest of the group come in. There were only about 8 or 9 of them there, but she didn't mind. Some of them she recognised from the bus journey, like the bee sat near the front, and the two tailed fox who sat on the other side of Sonic. Then there were some, like the red echidna that sat behind Sonic, and-

"Hello! I'm Big! And this is Froggy!"

Amy looked on the other side of Cream, and, indeed, there was Big and a little frog sitting on his desk. She wondered how it was possible for him to be allowed to have a pet with him in school, nonetheless, a frog, but she let it slide. "Hi Big, I'm Amy!"

Big gave her a big smile, and then continued to play with Froggy. Amy looked at Cream questioningly.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's really nice and a good listener, just a little absent-minded, y'know?" Amy nodded, and went to look at her timetable again.

"So, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, what lessons do you have?"

She looked up at Cream, to find her in a state of dreamland. Amy followed the rabbit eyesight and saw that it hit the back of the orange fox's head. She smiled at the sight and let the rabbit dream for a bit, before nudging her, making Cream shake her head and "wake up".

"So, who's your lover boy over there then?"

"Sorry?" Cream questioned, feigning ignorance. Amy giggled to herself before speaking again.

"It's obvious Cream! You have a total crush on the fox over ther-mmPH!" Cream covered Amy's mouth with one hand and then spoke;

"Amy! Don't talk so loud! He might hear!" Amy giggled into her new friend's hand because of how cute she was when she was shy. She carefully removed Cream's hand before speaking again.

"OK Cream, I'll be quieter, but I still want to know his name!" She looked at Cream expectantly, and Cream looked away silently. "Oh, come on! We're friends aren't we?" Cream looked at Amy and nodded, but stayed silent. "Do you want me to do this the hard way?" Amy smirked at her and raised her eyebrows. The rabbit shook her head violently and Amy felt victorious. "OK, so tell me his name!" Cream started to shake her head, but before she could move away, Amy began to tickle her all over! Cream kept trying to hold in the giggles, but it was becoming more and more difficult by the second for her to keep quiet. "Tell me his name!" Cream continued to try and resist, but eventually gave in by nodding her head. Amy stopped and waited for the rabbit's answer. After catching her breath, she spoke.

"It's Ta-AILS!" Cream cupped her mouth and sunk into her chair, blushing immensely. She had gotten hiccups from the tickling, and that made her hiccup out his name. Amy looked over to the fox, and sure enough, he turned his head around at the sound of his name, but shrugged his shoulders after a while and turned back around to talk to Sonic. Cream hiccupped again and Amy patted her back.

"Sorry, Cream. But he didn't know it was you, he's not looking anymore!"

Slowly, Cream raised herself up from her seat and sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Amy, don't worry!" she said with a small smile, which Amy returned.

"Alright Class! Eyes this way, please!" Everyone swivelled their head to look at Wave at the front. "I'm sure I'm not the first to say this, but welcome back to Moby's! There isn't much to say today, unless anyone has any problems?" She looked around the silent room and nodded her head slightly. "Good. Alright, we have an induction student joining us today, and she'll be with us for the next 3 days, so I hope you all make friends with her." Wave motioned towards Amy, telling her to stand up and introduce herself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amy Rose." There were individual greetings that came from the room from everyone except Sally the squirrel slut, who was spending her precious time filing her nails, but Amy didn't care about her anyway.

Wave motioned for Amy to sit and then continued speaking. "OK, everyone, from left to right I want you to say your names so Amy can learn them." She pointed at Tails, who was the furthest on the left.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!"

Wave pointed at Sonic. "Well, you know me already, but I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Wave pointed at the echidna. "Knuckles."

Wave pointed at Sally slut-face. "Sally Acorn." The sickly sweet voice made Amy want to vomit all over the girl's too-tight tube top.

Wave pointed at the bee. "Charmy!" She smiled at the bee's enthusiasm.

She pointed at Cream and Big and they said their names, and Amy thought that was everyone, until Wave pointed behind Big. Amy turned to see who it was, but the back of the room wasn't that well lit. That dark voice, the same voice from the bus, spoke up from the shaded corner of the room.

"Shadow."

Amy continued to look at the darkness until those blood red eyes suddenly appeared and stared right into hers, daring her to look for longer, which she just couldn't do, she was scared out of her skin. She quickly twisted her head back to the front in one swift movement as the teacher finished speaking and wished the class a good year. The bell rung out through the room and the students all began to leave, all except Amy. Cream was already standing, and turned to see her friend sat down in total confusion.

"Amy?" Amy looked up.

"Hmm?"

"We've got to go." Amy nodded slowly and got up from her seat, feeling a slight déjà vu from what had happened that same morning on the bus. She hung her backpack on her shoulder and walked out with Cream. She was still holding her timetable and looked at it again. Cream saw it as well and squealed a little. "Oh, Amy, we have Singing and Performing Arts together! But right now…" She looked at her own timetable, "I have History of Music and you have Rock Band. I can take you there if you want, since we're both in F Block, ok?" Amy smiled and was about to follow Cream when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hmph."

She turned around to see Shadow glaring at her. It was then that she noticed she and Cream were standing in the middle of the hallway, and in the way of the dark hedgehog. Amy tried to swiftly move out of the way, but accidently walked right into another pink hedgehog, who glared at her as well. She whimpered out an apology and blushed slightly in embarrassment as both of the angry hedgehogs passed, and Cream took her arm.

"Don't worry about them, Amy. Shadow's like that with everyone and that pink hedgehog was Sonia. She's just as bad as Sally. Probably doesn't help that they're best friends." Cream stuck out her tongue and winked. Amy smiled meekly, a bit more reassured and let Cream lead her to her first real lesson at Moby's!

**AAAAANDD… that is it for Chapter 1! Nice big chapter to start off the story, eh? Anyway, I hope this has got you all interested and I hope to see you soon! R&R! BAII!**

***A Thousand Miles (the song from the start of the chapter) is owned by Vanessa Carlton, not moi! KK BAII FUR REALS NOW! x**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm A Crazy Bitch

**Hey again all! How's everyone?**

**Good?**

…

**Good :)**

**Anyway, let's go! Today, Amy goes to her first lesson, makes more friends and the day goes on! So, let the cheese commence! Speaking of which, CHEESE! DISCLAIMER!**

**Cheese: Chao chao!**

**Cream: Oh, Cheese says that all of the characters in this Fan Fiction belong to SEGA, unless otherwise stated. Also, she says that she can't wait to be in the story!**

**Me: Roll tap-**

**Alicia: *slams open the door* WAIT!**

**Me: Oh, dangit. I forgot about you.**

**Alicia: *panting* Thanks. Really feeling the love right now.**

**Me: Why don't you do your own disclaimer?**

**Alicia: Alrighty! Hi, I'm Alicia the Angel Wolf and I am the OC of aliciathewolf45!**

**Me: Great! Since you're closest, Alicia, why don't you roll the tape as well?**

**Alicia: On it! Rolling tape in 3… 2… 1!**

**Chapter 2: I'm A Crazy Bitch**

This was it.

Her first lesson.

The time had come.

Now or never.

It's the final countdown.

No turning ba-

"Hmph."

Amy's shoulders slouched at the familiar sound of a grunt coming from the hedgehog behind her. She had only encountered him a few times and already, she had had enough of him. So, the attitude came a-rolling in. She stepped to the side, out of the way, turned towards him and bowed lowly and dramatically, saying, "Your majesty." in a slimy, sarcastic voice.

She waited a few seconds until she heard another grunt, footsteps, a small beep from the scanner and the closing of a door. She straightened herself up, dusted herself off and, with a little giggle from her fun, she followed his lead.

The room was quite large, and the edge of it was lined with various instruments. On the right were lots of guitars: acoustic, bass and electric, along with a fair amount of amps. On the left were microphones and stands, and along the longest wall were three, fully set up drum kits. Also on the same wall was a whiteboard, and a semicircle of chairs sitting in front of it, half of which were already filled.

She almost instantly spotted the black beast himself, Shadow, along with a red fox. He didn't really interact with the girl at all; it was almost like they were complete strangers to each other. And you would think that, unless you saw their hands being held by one another subtly between the chairs, like Amy did. It seemed a little odd to be holding hands with someone who wasn't even looking at you, but she thought that if that made the couple happy, there wasn't a problem.

Jump a few seats and were the usual suspects Sonic and slimy Sally together, and then the pink hedgehog that Amy fell into earlier, Sonia, sat next to a silver hedgehog, "lovingly" hugging his arm and snuggling into it, whilst he awkwardly looking away, but he didn't exactly resist the contact in any other way.

After the silver hedgehog there was a purple chameleon, a green hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, a white bat, what looked like an angel wolf and then the purple cat from the bus. Amy decided to sit near the end of the semi-circle, out of the way, but before she could place her behind on the oh-so-comfortable plastic, she was jerked to the right.

"Erm… hi?"

The purple cat held her arm, beaming down at Amy. "Hello, newbie! I'm Blaze!"

Amy didn't know if she should've felt offended or pleased at the abrupt introduction. She placed her bag under her new seat and pulled herself up so she was seated properly, and then turned to introduce herself. "I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you…?" she conjured up a cheerful smile, which Blaze continued to return. Amy started to feel slightly uncomfortable from the constant beaming, until she heard a new voice.

"Don't worry about her, honey. She couldn't harm a fly, except by deafening it if she spoke too loudly."

Amy saw Blaze glare at someone and leaned to look down a few seats. With a cheeky smirk, the bat looked back at her and winked. Amy held out a hand. "Amy Rose, but everyone calls me Amy."

Rouge took the hand and shook it. "I'm charmed. Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge."

The two took back their hands as Blaze spoke up, her sanity returning to her. "So, how're you liking Moby's so far?"

Amy smiled again, gently. "I really like it here. I hope I get the scholarship and get to stay!"

That statement earned her some confused looks from Rouge, Blaze and the angel wolf between them, but the other two who could hear them, Tails and Knuckles, already knew about her circumstances, and quickly explained what had happened, which they replied to by nodding.

Exactly on time, the doors to the classroom swung open revealing a green bird. "Alright everyone, who's ready to ROCK?" he shouted making devil horns with his hands. The class cheered and whooped heartily in reply, especially Knuckles, who pumped his fists a few times. She cheered a little, then let out a giggle. This school was a little silly, but that made it even better!

He walked across the room and sat in the swivelling chair near the white board, "Alright everyone, let's get straight to it- wait." It was then and only then that the pink hedgehog caught the teacher's eye. His face stiffened as he spoke in a cold voice, "Not meaning to be rude, but who are you?"

Silence fell over the room as Amy sank slightly into her seat, feeling a bit awkward. "Um… I'm Amy Rose, sir?"

He nodded silently and turned towards the purple chameleon. "And you?"

A dark voice that gave Amy shivers just like Shadow's spoke up. "Espio." The chameleon hardly moved while he spoke, keeping his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

He kept his stern expression for a few seconds, and went into his bag, pulling out his laptop. After tapping around a little, his face relaxed a bit, but not totally. Something still concerned him. "Ok then." He chuckled a bit to lighten the mood and leaned back in his chair, "Well, I'm Jet, and I, obviously, teach Rock Band!" Amy smiled at his cool attitude and nodded a little to show that she heard, but Espio still didn't move. "OK! Now that that is sorted, why don't we give the newbies the honour of a performance so they know how we rock around here!"

Another cheer erupted from the room as Jet looked over his students and chose who to send up. "Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Shadow and… Alicia, you're up! I'll give you few minutes to decide what song you guys will perform while I tell to Amy and Espio about what will be happening this year, so get to it!" The newly formed band scattered like flies to grab instruments and equipment, before huddling to make a decision on a song choice. Well, all except a certain dark hedgehog, who slowly walked to his guitar and amp, placed them down near the other chosen instruments, before leaning against a wall near the huddled group with his eyes closed. Amy shook her head from the lack of effort shining brightly before her eyes.

Jet rolled his chair towards Amy first, while the rest of the group chatted quietly. The confusion on his faced showed up a little more. "Amy, as much as I like meeting new students, you don't seem to be listed as one."

"That's because I'm not a student yet."

Jet gave her a questioning look before continuing. "I don't understand…?"

"I only got here this morning. I'm trying out for the remaining scholarship."

Jet paused again. Never in his 8 years of teaching at Moby's had this happened. "How are you here though?"

Amy blushed to herself before she answered, "Vanilla heard me singing at the bus stop this morning and," she paused for a moment, because it sounded strange for her to be saying what she was, "And she asked me to come to the school to try for the scholarship because of it."

Jet was still out of his mind with confusion, but tried to continue normally. "Well, if you're so good that she personally asked you to come here, then I can't wait to hear you sing!" Amy blushed in appreciation of the compliment. Jet went on to do the general introduction speech that he did normally for new students before moving on to talk to Espio.

Amy watched the band at the front of the room separate from their huddle at that point and walk off to their separate instruments. From left to right, Tails was on keyboard, Blaze was on bass and was doing back up, Alicia (whose name Amy had worked out from the power of elimination) was lead singer, standing behind the microphone at the front. Shadow was on electric guitar and at the back, Knuckles was on drums. They stood and sat at their specific instruments, tapping and strumming to tune them and remember their parts. All except Alicia.

Ever since he had walked in the room, she had been thinking only of a certain mysterious chameleon. She watched him as she stood at her trusty mic, as he sat there, silent and motionless. Only the slight rise and fall of Espio's chest told the world that he was alive. He seemed… interesting, and Alicia loved to be interested.

Suddenly, her eyes were being looked back into. The shock of the eye contact made her catch her breath. It was strong, but not angry. She was so intrigued, but…

"Alicia?"

The angel wolf shook her head slightly and turned to look at the voice. Jet spoke again. "Since I now seem to have your attention, I was asking if you guys were ready?" Alicia looked around the group, who all seemed content, so she nodded towards the teacher. "When you're ready."

She readied herself by breathing in deeply and looking at the ceiling. Shadow came in to start the song on the guitar and she began to sing. (_Alicia / __**Blaze**__)_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
__**I do what I want when I feel like it**__  
All I wanna do is lose control, oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
__**You go with it, go with it, go with it**__  
Cause you're fucking crazy, rock'n'roll!_

Alicia had been looking blankly around the room and at her fellow classmates until that point, when she dared to take a glance at Espio. Once she saw his eyes, she was a goner. That was all she saw now. Just the silent chameleon with the strong eyes. She continued to look into his eyes as she sang.

_You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame _

She smiled slightly and, blushing, finally looked away, but the chameleon didn't do the same. He was just as intrigued about her as she was of him. Angel wolves were pretty rare, and her talent for singing was even rarer. She hit every note almost perfectly and it was heaven to listen to, but not exactly relaxing, since it was, of course, a rock song.

_Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly, you're all I need  
The reason why I smile _

_Last night I blacked out, I think  
__**What did you, what did you put in my drink**__  
I remember making out and then, oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
__**Your name was on me and my name was on you**__  
I would do it all over again_

_You said hey** (hey)**__  
What's your name __**(What's your name)**__  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said hey __**(hey)**__  
And since that day __**(since that day)**__  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame _

On the last words of the pre-chorus, she looked into Espio's eyes again. His gaze hadn't shifted during the whole song. She suddenly felt the emotions of the song build up in her, and she felt the music and the song all together. It was just how she felt in that moment. He looked at her once and she was awe-struck.

_Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly, you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile  
_

Alicia looked around at her band, who were smiling, either at their own work, or at the sound of Alicia's singing voice.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control _

She looked at back at Espio with a big smirk and winked, which earned her a very slight grin from him.

_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile_

The class applauded, along with her band as Alicia sighed and held onto her microphone stand from the hard work of singing.

"Well!" Everyone turned their heads to look at Jet, who was still appluading. "That was a perfect example of what we do here! Guys, just leave your instruments where they are and come sit down, you can pack them up later." The band followed his order and went to sit in the semicircle. Knuckles got a high five from Sonic and Alicia giggled with Blaze for a few seconds.

Jet started to talk about why their performance was good, so Amy, who had been very quiet, decided to take that moment to congratulate the band. She turned round to her new friends with a beaming smile and spoke in a low voice. "Guys, that was amazing! How were you able to do that?"

Tails was the first to speak after Amy, "What do you mean?"

Amy looked at the group in awe, "You didn't even need to practice, you just… did it!"

Knuckles turned and spoke to her for the first time, "Well, we can all play by ear."

Amy was confused, she'd never heard the term before. "By ear? I was pretty certain you were playing with your hands." A few of them giggled at her joke, but she still didn't know the answer; Alicia was the one who was kind enough to oblige her with one.

"Playing by ear means they just need to hear the song, and after thinking it through for a minute or so, they can play it!" Amy sat in shock. The only instrument she could play was the piano, and even so, she wasn't very good at it. Being able to copy a tune by listening to it was fine for singing, but playing an instrument? There was no way she was getting in now. She started to panic a little from the pressure.

"Amy?" She sure seemed to be zoning out a lot that day. Amy turned her head to see Blaze was the one who had spoken, and she looked worried, along with Rouge and Alicia. "You alright?"

Amy stared blankly for a few seconds, not responding. "Honey, you look like you've seen a ghost." Amy looked at Rouge and finally came out of her mute trance.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." She replied with a nervous smile. They didn't exactly seem convinced, but left her alone about it.

At the end of the lesson, Alicia came up to her as they were leaving. "So, Amy, what's your next less…" Amy looked at her in confusion, since she had stopped mid-sentence. Espio walked past them, on Amy's side, and looked forward, practically ignoring the pair's existence. He turned a corner and was out of their earshot.

"I swear, everyone here has a crush on someone…" Amy sighed and began to walk with- no, drag away- Alicia from the spot she was on.

* * *

English sucked. The teacher was older than the Aztecs and the room was so cold, Amy thought they had travelled through time back to the Ice Age to be taught the language. Seriously, wasn't there any heating in the room? The lesson was just introductions and then silent reading, but since Amy didn't have a book to read, it was silent stare-at-a-blank-wall-and-think-of-possible-ways-t o-murder-a-teacher-ing. The only good thing about English was that she was sat next to Blaze for it, so the occasional note or silly face made her time in that room almost bearable.

After the hell hour of English, it was finally lunch. Blaze walked her there and began to grab food. Amy stood in shock and confusion before tapping the purple cat on the shoulder. "Blaze?"

Blaze turned around holding a tray which held a BLT sandwich and a strawberry milkshake, and in her mouth she held an apple. "Yehm?" she oh-so-gracefully spat out the apple so it landed on her tray, "Sorry, yep?"

"How does," she waved an arm around in front of her generally, "all this work?"

Blaze nodded in recognition of the new girl's situation. "Right, you wouldn't know. OK, so you see these labels here?" She pointed at a label under some yogurt that read: 'Cherry Yogurt - 40g - 1 point'. Amy nodded so Blaze continued, "These tell you how many points each food has. Everyone in school has 15 points a day to spend, which don't cost you any real money, the food comes with your scholarship or with the costs of the school if you pay to come here, like I do! Anyway, you can't get any more than 15 points a day, and you can't go over the fund, even if it's only by one point. Don't worry about staring at labels all day, in a few weeks, you'll know all the food's values off by heart. Anyway, once you have everything you want, you go to the tills, they're like the self-service tills you have at the supermarket. You just scan your keyring, then scan all of your items, and if all's well, the screen will say approved and you can go! Got it?"

Amy stood still for a second then nodded, "Good, gotta go!" Blaze zoomed off to an empty till to use it, and then ran through the double doors after the tills, leaving Amy standing in the middle of all the food wondering what to get.

"Honey, it usually helps if you go and get the food because, unless you're like Silver, you can't make it come to you." She turned to see a smirking Rouge. Amy smiled back and was about to ask who Silver was, when a green glow appeared around the banana in front of her.

"'Scuse me!" Amy turned around and saw the cause of the green glow and the shout, a silver hedgehog whose hand was also glowing green. He lifted the banana up and placed in on his tray before moving on. Amy look at Rouge. "I'm guessing that was-"

"-yep."

Amy smiled and walked up to the drinks.

* * *

She left the till with a bottle of apple juice, a grilled cheese sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie, which totalled together at 13 points. She went through the same double doors as Blaze and looked around at the gargantuan room in front of her. There was a huge amount of tables and chairs placed in perfect order around the room. Amy had no clue what to do or where to go, yet again. _I hope this doesn't become an annual occurrence. _She thought, shaking her head slightly, until she felt a hand on her back, pushing her forward. She turned to face and scowl at the person who was invading her personal space, only to find it to be the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, who continued to guide her around with his hand on her back.

"OK, so I know this room is huge, but you just need to remember three things. 1) Don't sit by yourself. It gives people a chance to steal your food since you have no one to help you stop them," he pointed out a dark green echidna who had just started to leave, crying because an orange bird had come over and taken her food. Amy looked in horror, wanting to help, but before she had the chance to say a word, Sonic was pushing her away as he continued to talk.

"2) Don't sit at the edges of the room, especially not in the corners. It's where all the creeps, bullies and-" He stopped, both speaking and moving. His spare hand had fallen to his side in a fist. Amy looked at what he was looking at. Shadow. "-and just plain fakers hang out." He said, pure hatred dripping from his voice like he had just seen Shadow stab someone. Amy put her hand on _his _back this time, and was the one to move them on. She coughed slightly and spoke to bring him back to reality, "Number 3?"

He scowled for another second before shaking his head, putting his hand on her back again and began walking and speaking once more, "Right. 3) Remember where this table is, because you'll probably be sitting at it the whole time that you're here."

Amy furrowed her brow, "What tabl-"

Sonic turned her around and she saw what he meant. The table that they had arrived at was in the middle of the room and was double the size of the tables around it. Everyone she had met that day, minus Shadow and plus a few others, was sat at it. Looping from the top left to the right, there was Sally, a space, a green hedgehog that was still yet to be named, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Silver, Blaze, Alicia, a space, Cream with a chao wearing a cute red bow bobbing next to her, Big and Froggy and finally Espio with a few empty chairs next to him.

"Amy!"

"Chao chao!"

Amy smiled at Alicia, Cream and her chao who had all turned around to greet her. "Hey! Who's this?"

Cream giggled a little, "Her name is Cheese! Isn't she cute?"

Amy nodded and Alicia spoke up, "Hey, we saved you a seat for a reason! Come on, sit!" Amy was touched by this. The group had only become friends with her a few hours ago and already they were being so nice. She walked up to the empty seat between the two and sat.

"So," Sonic said once he reached his seat and had sat down, "I think you know everyone here, right?"

Amy looked around all of the group, most of which whom were eating, and nodded, but then corrected herself, "Yea, except you, sorry!" She pointed at the green hedgehog.

"Ah, no problem dude, I'm Manic!" he shouted to her across the table, "And you're Amy?"

"The one and only!"

"OK." He said, raising his eyebrows at Sonic, who shook him off as he ate his macaroni.

They all sat and ate it almost complete silence, except for the occasional giggle or comment. After about 10 minutes, practically everyone had finished, so the conversations started to flourish. Amy knew who she wanted to talk to, so she nudged the two.

"Am I right in saying that we have Singing next?" They both nodded.

"And you two are both in it?" Cream nodded again, whilst Alicia replied with, "Well, duh!"

Amy giggled a little and continued, "So, who else is in our Singing class?"

Cream replied automatically, "Tails." '_Of course she would say Tails.' _She thought, smirking cheekily, making Cream hit her playfully on the arm. Alicia looked around the table, "From what I know, it's practically everyone at this table, minus Big, but possibly with Espio."

Cream looked around as well, then nodded in agreement. Amy turned to look at her angel wolf friend, "Hey, Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"You could ask Espio if he's taking Singing."

"Me?" She pointed at herself, "Ask him?" she subtly pointed at Espio.

Amy smirked. "Yes."

Alicia whimpered slightly, "B-but I can't-"

"ESPIO!" Amy shouted across the table, catching not only his attention, but everyone else's sitting with the group. They all looked at Amy, who innocently looked at Alicia, blinking rapidly, ushering her to speak. Alicia sighed and spoke up, "Espio, do you have Singing next?"

There was silence as everyone turned their necks to look at Espio. He replied with a simple, "Yes." and then continued to mind his own business, as well as everyone else, as they gradually built up their conversations again. Amy turned, still smiling innocently to look at Alicia once more. "See, that wasn't so hard!"

Alicia wanted to murder Amy in that moment. She growled slightly in anger, almost ready to practically pounce on her, but-

The bell rang.

She shook her head, trying to relieve her anger.

Saved by the bell, Rose, saved by the bell.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! R&R!**

**Also, just a short message towards a user called 'pocksuppet'.**

**I understand where you are coming from, but, my priority was keeping Shadow in character, to make the attraction between him and Amy seem more realistic when it comes. **

**In all honesty, I agree with you, and I probably should've mentioned that I was going to make some of the characters OOC. Like you yourself said, Sally is portrayed too often as the mean and/or slutty girl, and both her and Sonia are actually extremely beautiful and friendly characters. However, I had no OCs to be in their place and, since I don't know everything about the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, I didn't know of any characters to be in their places either.**

**Also, if you're complaining about them, why aren't you complaining about Eggman? He's an evil scientist and I portrayed him as a simple receptionist.**

**I will take what you've said into account in the future, and I'm sorry if my story has upset you in any way, shape or form. It was not intended.**

**WritingWithFreedom x**


	3. Chapter 3 : She's Got You Trapped

**Bonjour all!**

**Time for another ravishing adventure with Amy and friends!**

**What-ho!**

**By the way, when it comes to the song, you might wanna listen to it while you read. It'll make all the editing seem more reasonable :P I don't wanna say the title, but just copy-paste the first verse into you search bar and the song should come up ;) watch the video; the dancing and acting is just like that :P**

**Big, since you aren't in this chapter, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Big: OK. Hi I'm Big, and this is Froggy! **

**Froggy: Ribbit.**

**Big: WritingWithFreedom doesn't own any of us, not even Froggy! We are owned by SEGA! Except for Alicia, she's owned by aliciathewolf45!**

**Me: Lovely. SOMEONE ROLL THE TAPE!**

**Big: Froggy can do it!**

**Me: Um, Big, I'll ask someone else.**

**Big: OK, let's go fishing, Froggy! *Big and Froggy leave***

**Me: Someone just roll it.**

**Espio: *Appears* Rolling. *Pulls lever***

**Chapter 3: She's Got You Trapped**

The bell set off a tsunami of students, all on their way to their final lesson of the day. Some had Drama and Acting, some had Music Technology. Some had Traditional Art and some had Modern Dance, but one large group of friends had Singing. Even with the ridiculous crowds, Amy had no trouble finding her way to her room, 1) because all of her friends were going there, so if she lost sight of one, she just had to look for another, and they were never too far away, and 2) it was the same block as her mentor room. The room was 11B, so it was the first room on the base floor.

When she finally reached it, she found that everyone had almost filed in, but Cream was still at the door, holding it open for her. Amy quickened her step slightly and scanned her keyring, before shuffling into the room. The rest of the group was already stood in a straight line, about a third of the way into the room. Cream and Amy quickly dropped their bags and joined the end. In front of them, facing the whiteboard at the back of the room, was the same purple bird from 23B. She wrote "Show Me!" on the board and then turned around and clapped her hands together.

"Good afternoon everybody! I am Wave, as most of you should know, seeing as I mentor half of you, and this," she pointed at the board, "is Singing class. If you are tone deaf, I would prefer it if you would leave the room and choose something else right now." She sounded deadly serious, but some people still laughed a bit. Since no one left, she nodded and continued her spiel.

"Today, I want to be shown some talent. Therefore, I will choose someone to come up to the front and sing a song for us all!" She looked at Amy, at the end of the line, and Espio, who was in the middle, "And when I say someone, I mean anyone! I don't care if this is your first day, you will sing a song for us all, got it?" Everyone nodded and she smirked. "Good."

Turning around, she went back to her desk, which was left of the board, and picked up two hats, a fez and a fedora. "In this hat," she shook the fez, "there are the names of everyone attending this class, and in this hat," she shook the fedora, "is a condition of your performance, meaning your performance has to include it. It might be a genre, a certain singer, anything that will make the performance its own, ok?" Everyone nodded again.

She walked up to the line, looked along it and began walking, but stopped once she reached Silver. She held out the fez to him. "Pick a card, any card, but once you get it, don't open it, ok?" He nodded, dug his hand in, and came out with a small piece of folded paper. The light hit it so that you could just about see the writing on it, but all Amy could tell was that it was very neat.

Wave turned around and began to walk again. She stopped at Sally, who held out her hand to pick a card, but Wave pulled the fedora away. Sally huffed a little, and started to say something to Sonia, but, "I can hear you, Miss Acorn!"

Sally turned back to the front, still extremely grumpy and now also blushing quite strongly. Wave stopped this time at Tails. Out came the fedora. Tails gulped a little before putting his hand in, grabbing the first piece of paper that his hand touched and retracting his hand almost instantly.

Wave went back to her desk, put the hats down and returned to the middle of the room once more. "Silver and Tails, step forward." They did as they were told. "Tails, open yours and sing what it says." He gave her a funny look, "Yes, you heard me right, _sing it._" He gulped again, and with shaking hands, opened the card.

"_~A trio!~"_

His voice was a little shaky, but he still hit the notes well. Wave nodded, "Sounds good to me. Silver, your turn."

Silver smiled and opened his. He grimaced a little, comically, before following Tails' lead:

"_~Amy Rose!~ _Dun dun dun!_"_

Everyone giggled at his added extra, except Amy. Amy was scared out of her wits. What the hell was she supposed to do! What song does she know, by three people?

Wave smiled and pulled out a bin from behind her desk for the two boys to put their pieces of paper in, which they did. Amy was completely freaking out on the inside but tried to stay composed on the outside.

"Amy?" She turned to Cream. "Are you ok, because if you don't want to do this-"

"No Cream, I'm fine. I just… didn't expect it is all." She said with a small smile.

"Amy, come to the front please." Wave motioned her over, and Amy followed along until she was facing the line of her classmates. "Now, you can either choose two people from the hat to sing with, or you can choose any two people in front of you now, which you might prefer to do."

Amy thought for a second, then nodded, "I think I'll choose for myself."

Wave nodded as well, then waved her arm along the line, "Choose your partners in crime!"

Almost automatically, Amy said "Alicia.", who joined her at the front with a smile. She was about to choose Cream, when she heard Sally snickering at something. She looked at her, and saw that Sally was looking back at her with that stupid smug smile of hers, which gave Amy an idea. She returned the smile and turned to her winged friend.

"Rouge."

Rouge was a little shocked at the hedgehog's choice, but shrugged her shoulders and went along with it. She stood on the other side of Amy at the front. Wave smiled.

"Now that you've chosen, I'll give you…" she looked at the clock on the wall behind her, "Ten minutes to get something together. Remember, you can sing with or without music; we have a lot of instrumentals on the school system and even if we don't have one, you can use the internet, alright?" The newly formed trio nodded, and Wave went to talk to the rest of the group. Alicia and Rouge to Amy, and Rouge spoke first, "So, what's up, doc?"

Alicia nodded and then spoke as well, "I was certain you were gonna choose Cream, so, no offense Rouge, but why _did _ you choose Rouge?"

Amy smirked cheekily, "You'll find out soon enough. I take it you both know Stooshe?"

* * *

After some quiet practice at the other side of the room, and a song confirmation from Wave, the angel wolf, hedgehog and bat girl stood at the front of the room, all holding microphones. Wave was sat at her computer and the rest of the class was sat on chairs as an audience, with an aisle down the middle.

"You girls ready?" Wave asked, and Amy turned back to nod. Wave pressed a button on her laptop, then went to sit in the audience. A few seconds later, the song began to play,(**Amy**, _Rouge_, Alicia)

The trio spread out into a line, Alicia on the left, Rouge on the right and Amy in the middle. They all started to do a simple step - click dance in time with the music, clicking with their right hands and holding their microphones with their left hands. Amy stepped forward for her cue,

**Oooo she-e-ee's living in a council house**

**Five bedrooms, three bathrooms and no spouse**

_Aah_, _I know ya know what I mean_

She's in love _(yeah with the social!)_

Amy walked forward a bit more, so she was right in front of Sally. Sally sneered at her, but Amy didn't care.

**Her-er-er kids are on the hand me downs**

**And she's rocking a Boob Jobby **(Amy pushes up her boobs)** an' Tiffney**

_Yea, "Got all the charms ain't snide or nothing" (Uurgh!)_

**I know you know what I mean**

Amy stepped back in line and the trio were right next to each other, acting around on each line to empathise each lyric. They could see the embarrassment and anger across Sally's face, but that just fueled them to continue.

_**Short skirt, dirty flirt, hands down ya trousers**_

_**As she gets your wallet out**_ **(yea yea yea)**

_**Kissing ya lips**_ _(woops!)_

_**Ya money slipped**_

_Run for cover_

_She's about!_

For the chorus, the trio broke out into a little dance they had choreographed in their practice time. It was really 'provocative', slutty even, and some of the actions were obviously mimicking Sally, if it wasn't already clear that they were singing about her.

**Hoochi mumma, mumma**

**Gonna bang her, bang her**

**Hope you wanna, wanna**

**Be a baby father**

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

_**She got you trapped**_

_Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!_

**Hoochi mumma mumma**

**Rinsing all ya dollar**

**Should 'ave worn a rubber**

_Duck!_ (Alicia and Amy duck and cover their heads) _Nah you ain't gonna _(The pair get up again.)

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

_**She got you trapped**_

_Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!_

This time, Alicia and Rouge stepped forward, leaving Amy in the centre on the room. They walked down the aisle and sang to their peers, doing the same dance as at the beginning.

**N-n-n-no never worked a nine to five**

**No grafting, she's shafting the system**

_What! I ain't got no time to work_

_**Ooooooo**_**, **ye-e-ee-ay

**She's like the local piece of brass**

**The boys like her, **(Amy winks at Sonic, who's sat next to Sally)** she's all Lycra and no class **(she pretends to straighten a bow tie)

Rouge walked around so she was in front of Sally, and acted just like her as she sang.

_You taking the mick?_

_"This is designer mate… See I'm so hot"_

The group returned to the middle and acted out like before, making pouty faces and pulling stupid poses.

_**Man said drop me out**_

_**Gotta be kidding if she thinks she's got it made**_ **(yea yeah yeah)**

_**Couple more drinks now**_

_She looking fitter_

_Watch out Braaav, ya getting played!_

They did the dance again, with just as much attitude as before. Sally's head looked like it was about to explode from rage.

**Hoochi mumma, mumma**

**Gonna bang her, bang her**

**Hope you wanna, wanna**

**Be a baby father**

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

_**She got you trapped**_

_Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!_

Rouge walked a bit further back, and Alicia and Amy stood in front of her and continued to sing.

**Hoochi mumma mumma**

**Rinsing all ya dollar**

**Should 'ave worn a rubber**

_Duck!_ (They duck again) _Nah you ain't gonna_

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

**She got you trapped**

_Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!_

Rouge pushed them to the side, so Amy and Alicia were at two ends of the room. She was wearing the fedora which used to contain the slips of paper from before. She stood in a Micheal Jackson- like pose, pulling the fedora over her face.

_Hoochie mumma yeah mickey taker_

_Wanna be wag, ahhhh she couldn't be faker_

_Effin ya husband and guessing his wage_

_**Hollering monthly the day he gets paid**_

She left the fedora on her head and began to saunter towards Sally, empathising her curves with every step.

_She's the kind you'll see in the Sun_

_For shagging xxx and robbing his mum_

**Wot? No not robbing his mum, robbing with his mum Sue!**

Sue! _Oh yeah Sue, I like Sue! Ha ha!_

Rouge ran back to the group, pointing at Sally as she did. When she reached the others, she threw 'her' fedora into the audience and the group did their dance one final time,

**Hoochi mumma, mumma**

**Gonna bang her, bang her**

**Hope you wanna, wanna**

**Be a baby father**

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

**She got you trapped**

Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!

**Hoochi mumma mumma**

**Rinsing all ya dollar**

**Should 'ave worn a rubber**

_Duck!_ (Alicia and Amy do the same as before) _Nah you ain't gonna_

**Na na na na na **_(Na na na na na)_

**She got you trapped**

_Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!_

The group finish in a big pose, all together in the middle once more. The performance brought on a huge cheer and applause, with everyone except a few standing, making the three smile immensely at their work. They were completely worked out from the song, but it was totally worth it, being able to get revenge on Sally for what she had said to Cream.

Sally and Sonia were still sat, and Sally was fuming. If it was possible, smoke would've been streaming out of her ears. Sonia was rubbing her back, trying her best to console her, but it wasn't working.

Eventually, the applause died down. Everyone except Wave and the group of girls sat down, as Wave walked up to join the trio at the front, "I have to say, that was a very impressive performance from all of you, especially you," she looked at the pink hedgehog, "Amy. Your very first performance and you've already shown so much potential. I hope you continue to create work just like this, it was brilliant to listen to. You girls have definitely," she pointed at the board, "shown me some talent today. You may go and sit down."

The girls nodded, still smiling madly, and sat in the three seats in the front row which had been left for them. Wave spoke again. "Also, Amy," her ears perked at her name, "can I see you afterwards?" Amy didn't know if what she wanted to say was going to be bad or good, but all the same, she nodded her head in agreement. "Great." Wave smiled at her then turned to the whole class.

"So, everyone, as you all, well, almost all of you, know, every month you are set an assignment with a deadline. So this month, your assignment is, well, You!" This caused a few murmurs to break through the silence, and made some people very confused. "By this I mean, you will choose a song to sing, and it can be any song, and you will perform it at the September Showcase. All of your assignments from every class you are taking with be linked to this Showcase, so make sure you are available on September 26th, the day of the Showcase. If you don't show, unless you have an extremely good reason, you will fail a lot of your subjects. And that is a big problem. So, don't forget, I want to see You on September 26th!"

As if exactly on cue, the bell rang. Cogs were whirring in everyone's minds, ideas and thoughts flowing with possibilities. Everyone got up and put their chairs back, picking up their bags. Most began to leave, including Amy, until she heard a cough from behind her. She turned to see Wave and remembered what she had asked. She walked up to her, and Wave waited until everyone had left, then she went behind her desk, "That was a pretty bold thing to have done, Amy."

Amy stood, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, she replied, "Is that a good or bad thing, Miss?"

Wave looked up at her, "Call me Wave, and it depends on how you're looking at it. From your point of view, it's probably a good thing. I mean, I know from seeing Sally here how horrible she is, but she's never done anything serious enough to get her expelled and, since her family pays for her to come here, we can't exactly stop her from coming, even if we wanted to. Anyway, she obviously did something to upset you and you wanted revenge. I'm not saying that what you did today was the best method of going about it," Amy blushed in embarrassment, "but it wasn't as bad as what you could've done. For example, you didn't hit her. That would've gotten you a detention, but you didn't do it."

Wave stood up again and walked towards Amy, and began walking her out, "But I must warn you, tread carefully. I don't want you to get yourself into too much trouble, and Sally is very good at causing it, so…" They had reached the door by this point, "Just be careful. And if anything serious happens, you can tell me and I will sort it out. I am your mentor after all; it's my job to look after you whilst you are taught here." She opened the door and ushered Amy out; Cream and Blaze were standing nearby, waiting for Amy to leave. Wave spoke one last time, "I shouldn't really voice my opinion, it shows me having a bias, but I really hope you get that scholarship. I believe that you'll be a brilliant asset to the school."

Wave smiled and so did Amy, blushing with pride. She nodded at the teacher, "Thank you, Wave."

The purple bird began to close the door, "My pleasure, Amy."

As soon as the door shut, with a 'click', Blaze and Cream approached Amy. Cheese was also there, hanging around by Cream's right shoulder. They both looked slightly a bit confused, and Cream voiced her worries, "You're not in trouble, are you?"

Amy smiled at the pair, "Not at all."

* * *

From the bus stop, Amy waved at the top of the double decker bus, where her friends were sat. They both waved back violently, and Cheese had her face smushed up against the window, making the cute Chao's face very distorted, but it still made the pink hedgehog laugh a bit. She continued to wave as the bus pulled away, looking the whole time, her face broken up by a huge smile. She was about to turn away to walk home when red met green. It only lasted half a second, but those monstrous eyes had been burned into Amy's memory throughout the day. The image from seconds before was stuck in her mind; the dark silhouette in the back of the bus with his demon eyes.

Amy shivered at the thought and tried to forget about it, by grabbing the headphones around her neck and placing them on her head, over her ears. A rock song blasted into her ears, which she hummed along to and walked in time with as she trundled along back home.

* * *

He turned his head back around to the front of the bus. Leaning back into his seat, he placed in his earphone and listened to his music. Shadow was at back of the bus, in the corner. The closest person was a few seats ahead, and that was how he liked it. He enjoyed the solitude and he liked to be left alone. He looked up and saw the purple chameleon, the other newbie. Espio didn't seem so bad to Shadow; he could see them becoming friends possibly.

He felt a little sorry for the chameleon; he had Charmy next to him, who was probably the most annoying being in existence. Even with his headphones in, Shadow could catch the odd squeak from the buzzing creature's pre-pubescent voice. It scratched at the back of his head like a nail on a chalkboard, making him wince inwardly every time he heard it. He scowled at the oblivious bee and growled a little under his breath. Stupid, little, idiotic-

Shadow focused his vision again, to find everyone on the bus staring at him. He lifted off his headphones to find silence filled his ears; "Is there a problem?" he said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

The little bunny rabbit that had be-friended Pinky this morning stood up timidly. He stared right at her, daring her to speak, "Um, Mr. Shadow, you were just growling really loudly. We were wondering…" he started to growl a little again, "…if you, y'know, were… ok?" she squeaked out her last word and hid behind her seat.

The two-tailed ignoramus and the fireball of a pussycat stood up. If that damned faker of a blue blur was there, he probably would've stood up too, but he was off doing hell knows what. The two imbeciles both had anger thrown violently across their faces; you could see the fire burning in the cat's eyes particularly. "Hey!" Fox-Boy spoke.

"Yes?" Shadow said, emotionlessly.

Flame-Girl was next, "You have no right to scare Cream like that!" Fox-Boy nodded with Flame-Girl, "Yeah!"

Shadow had had enough stupidity for one day already; he didn't want to have to deal with two blithering idiots and a snivelling fool when he could be alone with his own intelligent thoughts. He quickly stood up and, although neither of the pair tried to show it, both of them flinched slightly.

He smirked to himself, feeling a sense of power. He walked forward so he was halfway down the bus. He turned to the purple pussycat, "I didn't think you had the right to damage my eyesight, but you're doing it right now!" He saw the hurt flash across her eyes, which was replaced with defeat as she tried to think up something to say back, but she clearly couldn't think straight. She sat back down next to her long-eared friend, who was crying now, and rubbed her back gently to try and offer some comfort.

The furry excuse for a helicopter was really revved up now, and it amused Shadow. He looked so angry, it was hilarious. He tried to hold back a laugh when Fox-Boy spoke once more, "And you don't get to talk to Blaze like that!"

"And why not?" Shadow questioned.

"Because it's rude, if you didn't notice!"

Shadow smirked inwardly, then turned and opened some random bird-girl's bag, but she didn't do anything.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shadow didn't look up, "Finding you a tampon!"

"Well, stop it!"

Shadow left the girl's bag alone and stood up straight again, "So, if you're not on your period, what's your problem, fox-boy?"

The fox growled and snapped back, "You're my problem! You act as if you're king of the world and you're so condescending!"

Shadow growled again, that idiot kid was really getting on his nerves now, "I'm condescending, am I? Do you even know what that means?"

Fox-Boy walked down the bus corridor towards Shadow, so that they were merely a metre apart, "Of course I do, you… faggot!"

Shadow pretended to be pained in the heart, "Oh, I'm so hurt, please, let me go lie down!" Shadow began to return to his seat.

"Wow, you're such a coward!"

Shadow stopped acting up, turned around and sprinted up to the boy, grabbing the blasted fox by his neck, seething. He heard Miss Carrot-Lover gasp. Shadow glared at her again before turning back to his victim, hissing out his words menacingly, "No, I just don't want to waste my time talking to a mental midget with the IQ of a fence post. Now go sit back down with you girlfriend." He let go so that the two-tailed twit could breathe.

He shook his head as he walked back to his seat, some people were such idiots.

He looked out of the bus windows and recognised his surroundings, the bus was almost at his stop. He quickly grabbed his bag and began to walk to the stairs. When he reached them, he noticed that the cat and the rabbit looked very worried, and the fox had a red mark on his neck from the 'incident'. He turned and walked down the stairs, knowing that the day's events would bounce right back to hit him soon, but tried not to think about it. He left the bus after nodding to the driver. He watched it pull away just as Pinky had a little while before, except he stood still, watching the inhabitants of the bus relaxing as he became a speck in the distance.

* * *

"MUM, I'M HOME!"

Amy threw her bag next to the door and waited at the bottom of the stairs for her Mum to reply like she normally would, but… there was nothing. She frowned to herself, "Mum? You there?" she left the bottom of the stairs and went to walk to her kitchen. If her Mum was home, which she should've been since her car was parked outside, she would be in there, no insult intended. She was the owner of a catering service, Rose's Cuisine, which she had founded herself and it was a great success. She worked from home because she found it more comfortable to work there, since they had a huge kitchen anyway, and for Amy. If she was ill or had a day off of school, there would always be someone in the house to look after her.

She walked through the archway to the kitchen. The light was off, so she flicked it on.

"**SURPRISE!"**

**Kind of possible cliffhanger yay! :D**

**New chapter will be posted sharp-ish! Say goodbye everyone!**

**Amy: Bye!**

**Tails: Bye!**

**Cream: Bye, Mr. or Miss. Reader!**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**Me: Well… ok. See you soon!**

**WritingWithFreedom x**


End file.
